


Knock

by Paltr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Being vulnerable in safe spaces, Casual sexuality between friends, Come Eating, Crying, Emotionally vulnerable wizard hours, Exhibitionism, F/M, Interruption, Masturbation, No penetrative sex here folks. Just good ol' wanking, Praise Kink, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltr/pseuds/Paltr
Summary: 'It’s beenfartoo long since Caleb has had time to indulge in such pleasures of the flesh and he doesn’t intend to waste too much time— the group has expectations of him and his abilities, and disappointing them isn’t on his to-do list any time soon.'Caleb takes advantage of a stray moment of privacy, not expecting a concerned friend to come knocking.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to one of my meatspace mates for pre-reading this!  
> Love you homie <3

Downtime was a rare commodity for the Mighty Nein, always finding themselves on one adventure or another— but today was one of those blissful days of respite, the group agreeing to reconvene at dusk as they split up to run errands and cause chaos in Zadash. Caleb finds himself alone in their rented quarters, squirreled away under pretense of study and transcribing spells— but the lightly calloused fingers gliding across his skin indicates anything bar. 

He starts slowly, taking time to re-acquaint himself with his body— it’s been some time since he’s had a modicum of privacy, and even just feather-light touches bring goosebumps to his flesh, breath catching as his hands descend ever so slowly. One hand lingers on a sensitive nipple, teasing it with a deft thumb before pinching and his hips twitch of their own accord, a shaky exhale slipping from spit-slicked lips as he feels his rapidly hardening cock give a needy twitch. It’s been _far_ too long since Caleb has had time to indulge in such pleasures of the flesh and he doesn’t intend to waste too much time— the group has expectations of him and his abilities, and disappointing them isn’t on his to-do list any time soon. Despite his desire to take time, to explore and tease till he can’t think straight, his grasp lowers to the junction of slender thighs, eyes slipping shut at his hand wraps around his cock. The feeling is electric— hard and aching in his own grasp, and even just the initial, tentative strokes have pleasure thrumming through his veins, deliciously warm and heady. 

It doesn’t take Caleb long to fall into a familiar rhythm, strokes long and languid but each and every one tears a soft, needy noise from him. Eyes closed, he loses himself to sensation as his mind wanders, and he allows his imagination to drift from person to person, plush lips and teasing smiles dancing in his minds’ eye. He swipes a thumb over the head of his cock, beading precum smearing across his skin as he imagines a deft tongue, lapping at the head of his cock before flattening out, the warmth of a mouth encasing him fully, hips thrusting into the touch instinctually. With a trembling hand he reaches out, tangling a hand in the sheets crumpled to his side as he fucks into his fist, trembling beneath his own touch and he’s close, so close— 

And then the door creaks open.

Time seems to stand still as the light of the hallway filters into the room and Caleb shoots up, eyes flying open to see the slight, messy silhouette of Nott making her way into their room. 

“OH! Oh god,” she sputters for a moment, eyes wide with shock before she quickly glances back and forth down the hallway, stepping into the room in practiced silence. As the door clicks shut, a soft, breathy laugh escapes Caleb as he flops back onto the bed, hand loosening a little on the sheet he’d haphazardly dragged across his lap. 

“Nott the Brave,” he starts, shooting her a half-hearted glare that he knows is ineffective, all too aware of how he must look in his current state, “what did I tell you about knocking?” The low light of the room makes it impossible for Caleb to see detail but he knows the way she wrings her hands together anxiously, can see the glint of pointed teeth as she worries her lower lip. 

“I- I thought there was something wrong! Something felt off, so I came back to check on you and you were making all these _noises_.” Nott is _clearly_ being genuine, gesticulating wildly as she speaks and it tugs just so on Caleb’s heartstrings. He smiles— a soft, genuine thing, and pats the edge of the bed in an unspoken offer. 

“You _know_ those noises,” the bed dips ever so slightly as she clambers to sit next to him, leaning into his touch with a soft, contented noise, “just as I know yours. We’ve been travelling together for quite some time now, you and I. You know how hard it is to get some peace and quiet in this place.” 

Nott hums softly as she considers his words, and when she doesn’t immediately respond Caleb wraps an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair gently. They stay like that for a brief moment, just _being_ together— existing side-by-side, content and safe within one-anothers’ space. When the silence is broken, it’s Nott that speaks, head buried against Caleb’s bare chest. 

“You could… keep going, you know. You said it yourself; it’d be foolish to waste even a moment of privacy.” When Caleb looks down at her, eyes wide and surprise written across his face, he finds Nott staring back up at him with wide, curious eyes, a light flush dusting her cheeks. He searches her expression a moment— but he finds no sign of trepidation across her features and breaks her gaze, licking suddenly too dry lips.

“And that is something you would want? To watch me touch myself?” He feels her grip on him twitch tighter, and when Caleb glances back her eyes wide as saucers, rounded claws now digging slightly into his skin. It’s all he can do to smile fondly at her, scratching her head gently. 

“Caleb,” she whines softly, the way she leans into his touch drawing a soft chuckle. 

“Alright,” he starts, going to get comfortable on his back once again, “this- this stays between us, _ja_?”

“Of course! I won’t tell a soul.”

“Not even Jester.” Nott pouts a little, but upon a stern look from Caleb, she relinquishes. 

“Not even Jester.”

He smiles and pats her gently before getting comfortable on his back— pillows beneath his head and covers still over his waist, he watches as Nott mirrors his movements before shifting onto her side, a bony arm supporting her head as she watches on with bated breath. 

She makes no movements, doesn’t reach to touch or open her mouth to speak and initially it’s a touch awkward— Caleb was never one to show off, and he can practically _feel_ her eyes searing into his skin as he pushes the sheet down to mid-thigh, exposing his now soft cock. He lets his eyes slip shut, tries to lose himself in fantasy as he clumsily explores his own body once again, repeating the motions he took earlier with trembling hands. 

Caleb finds himself relaxing under his touch as the world slowly melts away— his own touch replaced with that of another, fingernails traded out for teeth and a wet, languid tongue. He can feel himself hardening quickly once the world fades away, the lines between reality and fantasy blurring as his hands move lower, lower— and just as he wraps a hand around his drooling cock there’s a sharp intake of breath beside him that draws him back. The inn room is dark and dingy, but the arousal thrumming through his veins keeps him warm as he cracks his eyes open to look at Nott, finding her wide-eyed and clearly enraptured by the show. 

Caleb moves his hand slowly, showing himself off unashamedly now and he sees the faintest peak of tongue darting out to wet Nott’s lips before she sees him watching her, blushing _deeply_ but clearly interested. She shimmies up the bed a little, reaching out slowly to gently scratch at Caleb’s messy hair, a low, contented noise rumbling up from her chest as he nestles into her touch. 

“Good boy,” she soothes softly, and Caleb _whines_ , cock twitching in his grasp as arousal surges through him. The shit-eating grin that spreads across her face should have him concerned but it’s been so, _so_ long since he’s felt cared for, felt safe within someone else’s arms that in that moment, he can’t bring himself to care. He gazes up at her with bleary eyes as he ruts into his hand and the grin fades into something softer, more protective— more tender. Nott gently smooths over Caleb’s hair, tucking stray strands behind his ears as she whispers sweet nothings. He’d intended to take his time— to put on a little bit of a show if he could, to make it worth Nott’s while— but the unexpected level of tenderness behind her actions quickly has him melting into a needy, whimpering mess beneath her touch, trembling beside her lithe form. 

“You’re doing so well for me Caleb,” she purrs, scratching at his scalp with filed claws as he swipes over the drooling head of his cock, strokes growing fast and wet, the sounds of his pleasure loud within the small room.  
“Breathtaking,” she murmurs, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, her breath hot against his skin.  
“Gorgeous.” Nott’s voice is barely above a whisper and she shifts beside him, pressing her forehead to Caleb’s own, not minding the sheen of sweat on his skin.  
“Oh, _Caleb_ ,” she sighs— and with that she presses a gentle kiss to his lips, chaste at first. He isn’t expecting it, a soft noise of surprise swallowed down as he reciprocates eagerly, all tongue and teeth and loud noises of pleasure shared between them. When Caleb breaks the kiss, he stares up at Nott with glassy, wide eyes, flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. 

“Nott,” he whimpers, trembling and gasping as he nuzzles into her touch, cock flushed and drooling in his grasp. “Nott, please, I- I’m— I can’t.” She gazes down at him with a fond smile, a soft groan rising from her own throat unbidden. 

“Such a good boy,” she purrs, tangling her fingers in his messy, auburn hair. “Cum for me, Caleb.” 

Time seems to stand still, just in that moment. The only thing that matters is the two of them there, side by side, and the hot, incessant thrumming of arousal running through his veins. Caleb’s strokes are languid but _perfect_ in a way only ones’ own touch could be and it’s only a few seconds before he throws his head back, crying out to the ceiling in the purest of pleasures as cum stripes his skin. The glassiness in his eyes turns to tears and he’s acutely aware of the fact that he’s _sobbing_ as his cock twitches in his grasp, Nott gently soothing him through what is one of the most intense orgasms he’s had in his _life_ , entire body becoming heavy with endorphins and exhaustion when he finally pulls his hand back. It’s filthy, all wet and sticky, and he laughs breathlessly when he feels slender fingers wrap around his wrist, steadying it before a deft tongue lathes against his skin. She cleans him off, one finger at a time hungrily sucked and lapped clean, the tight heat of her mouth pulling another low groan from Caleb, his flagging cock giving a weak twitch as it drools against his stomach. 

“Nott,” he pants breathlessly as he gazes up at her, tears still trickling down his cheeks. “You… You didn’t—,” she cuts him off with a kiss that’s surprisingly gentle, and Caleb lets his eyes slip shut, wrapping a warm, heavy arm around his friend as he tastes himself on her tongue. When they part, he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, as she has done to him so many times before. 

“Nott? Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/paltr_ao3)


End file.
